


Убийство священного оленя

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Verse, Rituals, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: У Хакса есть идеальный план. Если бы не одно «но» — альфа Кайло на его пути.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195784
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Божественный спецквест Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	Убийство священного оленя

**Author's Note:**

> К работе имеется иллюстрация — коллаж [«Священная ночь»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857002).

Над лесом висела полная луна. Хакс поморщился — он бы предпочел красться в полной темноте. И так для обостренных чувств альф он всегда явная мишень, но в серебристом свечение его рыжие волосы будут заметны и любому омеге.

Но ночь он выбрал правильную. Ночь плодородия, когда в предвесеннюю пору племя открывает ночь случек.

— Прячешься, мелкий омега?

Из кустов вышел один из альф их племени. Кайло ухмылялся так, словно Хакс уже был его. По крайней мере, он мог всегда взять и оттащить его обратно к костру, заявив о беглом омеге. Или же просто взять прямо здесь.

— Уйди с моего пути, — прорычал Хакс и покрепче сжал в руке заостренное лезвие ножа. Да он бы порвал кого угодно зубами, жаль, клыками альфы природа его обделила тоже.

Кайло, правда, стоял у него на пути. Прежний омега вожака Сноука, этого престарелого и обвислого альфы, умер, не оставив тому потомства. В таких случаях закон гласил, что старшего преемника вожак избирает сам. И все знали, что в скором времени его заменит любимый ученик, Кайло. Молодой и сильный альфа с дурным, по мнению Хакса, характером. Сноука можно было ненавидеть за расчетливость и коварство (и, чего уж греха таить, за внешность). Но при альфе никто не смел нарушить порядок в их племени или границы со стороны. Кайло же, справедливо полагал Хакс, разрушит все. Он был несдержан, сильно эмоционален, и в этом заключалась его слабость. Хакс слышал, как группа альф под предводительством Пьюви планировала убить Кайло сразу же, как только он станет преемником Сноука. Хакс же собирался этим планам помешать. Но не потому, что был на стороне Кайло, нет, а потому что сам жаждал стать первым.

— Твой запах другой, — Кайло повел носом и приблизился к Хаксу. Тот инстинктивно сжался. 

Каждый омега обязан повязаться в эту ночь с кем-то из альф, чаще всего — с первым попавшимся. Природа сыграла злую шутку, наградив их еще и течкой. И та всегда, словно магическим образом, начиналась именно в эту ночь.

Воспоминания о том, как Хакс еще волчонком проводил эти ночи, спрятавшись в подполе хижины, навсегда отпечатались в его памяти ненавистью к собственной сущности. Да, он за годы научился контролировать себя, хоть немного, но все же удержаться не мог. Без начала течки он был малоинтересен окружающим, ведь у альф их племени под боком всегда был любой омега, жаждущий насадиться на узел.

— Но я выбираю тебя, — продолжил Кайло и как-то многообещающе улыбнулся. — Ты будешь омегой вожака, разве тебе не лестно?

Хакс дернулся с тропы, но Кайло отреагировал моментально. Он преградил ему путь своей массивной фигурой и сжал предплечье.

— Ну что ты? — Хакс с ужасом осознал, что Кайло склонился к нему с некой нежностью. И омежьи инстинкты предательски заставляли Хакса реагировать. Этот сильный и молодой альфа хотел его, и омега Хакса не мог долго сопротивляться. — Неужели не замечаешь?

О да, Хакс замечал. То, как Сноук все время смотрел на него и мечтал сделать своим хотя бы на последнюю в жизни зиму. Но похоже, у Кайло были на него собственные планы. Только вот Хакс — омега неправильный, он альфа, запертый в чужом теле. 

Вдалеке послышался вой. Случки стали агрессивнее, Хакс поежился, представляя, как омег его племени сейчас терзают. 

— Постой, это кровь? — Кайло принюхался и принялся его осматривать. — Но не твоя…

— Это тебя не касается, — прошипел Хакс.

— Ты! — до Кайло наконец дошло. — Это не поможет тебе. Глупые суеверия. Ты веришь в них?

— Что одно небольшое убийство поможет мне переродиться? — Кайло слегка расслабил хватку, и Хакс смог вырваться. Он сделал шаг назад, уткнувшись спиной в дерево. — Да, я верю.

— Сноук не должен узнать, — Кайло задергался, что заставило Хакса ухмыльнуться. Ну конечно, предсказуемая эмоциональная реакция. Может, в следующий раз вместо оленя убить уже самого вожака? О да, Кайло бы позлился, что это сделал Хакс, а не он.

Но, кажется, Кайло взволновало нечто иное. Он буквально вжал Хакса в дерево и тихо зарычал, вдыхая его запах. Хакс чувствовал его клыки у себя на шее, готовые вот-вот вонзиться в кожу и поставить метку. 

— Я не дам тебе уйти от меня, — Кайло говорил с расстановкой, разрывая одежду на Хаксе. Он вел себя так, как остальные альфы племени, — нагло, быстро и страстно. Хакса повело, он чувствовал, как между ног становится жарко и влажно. Неужели феромоны Кайло снесли все границы и запустили механизм течки?

Очень скоро его развернули лицом к дереву и заставили прогнуться. Кайло не стал удосуживаться растягиванием, вероятно, решив, что естественной смазки Хакса будет предостаточно. И да, ее им хватило. Кайло вошел резко, ритмично вбивался в него, и Хакс с рыком подавался назад сам, насаживаясь. Все внутри пульсировало в предвкушении узла. Он еще пытался себя контролировать, на краю сознания стучала мысль, что нельзя допустить сцепки. Если Кайло кончит в него, пути назад уже не будет.

— Ты такой горько-сладкий, — горячо зашептал Кайло сзади. — Хочу вылизать тебя, слышишь? Хочу тебя…

Он теперь двигался еще жестче, Хакс отчаянно позволял ему все. Кончая, Кайло рычал и ставил ему метку. Хакс ему позволил. Уже за одно это он должен убить себя.

-— Не смей, — Кайло словно читал его мысли. Он тяжело дышал ему в загривок. Они так и стояли, упираясь в дерево. Кайло еще чуть подергался, узел накрепко их связал. Какое-то время стоит переждать сцепку.

— Подаришь мне волчонка, и мы будем править вместе, — Кайло за подбородок повернул к себе лицо Хакса и впервые поцеловал. Слишком нежно и чувственно, по мнению Хаксу. И слишком идеально, по мнению его омеги.

— Я все равно перерожусь альфой, — сжал зубы Хакс. Кровь все еще капала с пальцев на землю, где в траве валялся позабытый нож.

— Тогда я найду тебя там и поимею, будь ты кем угодно. Ты мой, слышишь?

И Кайло крепче сжал его. Над лесом разнесся вой нового вожака племени.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете за нее [проголосовать](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/edit).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Collage] Священная ночь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857002) by [WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021)




End file.
